Hawaii
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Tony Stark/Speed Racer. Tony Stark and Speed Racer, they seem worlds apart but when Tony sets his eyes on the Mach 5, worlds collide. What will Tony do to get what he wants? And, does he only have his eyes on the Mach 5 or something else?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Heads up! This is my first Ranger fic. Um...i'm also looking for a BETA for this story. Mostly to check that everyone's in character and the usual :o

**Review Replies:** _Whispering Ranger_, thanks for the review! Mmm...thanks! I'm glad you like it! In character? Wow, thanks! Lol, that's the point, everyone's seen Star Wars except for him XD I will definately continue. So here's chapter 2. _FictionwriterD_ , I had fun writing dustin in his moment of word lost, so i'm glad you like it. Lol, you get a cookie for that :D (fluffy..yes, I wan't to go through out their relationship but I don't think I can write a decent lemon and I dont wanna try and make it terrible XDD)

* * *

"Wow, that's a nice car"

One had to wonder if this man was a weapons manufacturer or a car junkie and a spending freak, considering he would give just about any amount of money for the car that was on the television screen at the moment. The Mach 5. Sure there were a lot of other cars out there but in these races only certain, the elite, cars were permitted for these types of races. He knew some arrogant rich guy would eventually come around with a tricked out concept car that could go zero to one hundred in point twenty-six seconds but even that would cut the cake. He gave a snort at that line of thought because it sounded like something he would do in his not-so-spare time.

A rough oil stained hand emerged from under a rather pricey car and over a mop of messy black hair, "hmmm...wrench" the hand groped the floor as he felt around for the tool. Whirring could be heard as robot made a sort of motion near the car. "Thank you Dummy" the man groaned sarcastically.

"To your left, Sir"

The hand moved in said direction then gripped the silver wrench handle. "Thank you Jarvis," He glared at the wrench in hand, noting that Dummy could have given it to him because it was right next to the robot "Hey when is that Mach 5 racer going to be racing again?"

"The Mach 5 will be racing at Hawaii in the-"

"Hawaii, huh?" Anthony Edward Stark rolled out from under the burnt orange Saleen S7R and grinned "wonder what the weather's like" he mused to himself, already knowing this would roll over just fine.

"Hawaii? Why do you want to go to Hawaii, Tony? You have a board meeting and three press conferences tomorrow" Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistant, she kept his life in order and if she ever left him he'd probably die. He knew it. She knew it.

"Conferences, huh? Well, I'm sorry, Pep, can I call you P-"

"No, Sir"

"Pepper, I have important business for the company to take care of" The billionaire pressed his now clean palms together, bringing his lips to the sides on his middle fingers in mock begging.

"When you say 'the company' you mean 'you'" She said and his confirming silence was answer enough.

"That's a harsh accusation. Why don't you just think of it as a...one of those things," he started as he dropped his hands and walked off a small distance to grab an apple off a basket on the kitchen counter "you know, you and O try to make me go on...help me out here" he said before biting the apple.

"A vacation," She said flatly, pulling out a PDA and looking through it "okay"

"You're gonna have to re-scheduled my-"

"Done, Sir"

"What about my-"

"Done as well, Sir"

"Wow," He said, though he wasn't surprised or anything, he knew Pepper was quick. "I'm going on vacation" Tony finalized as he walked to his room that he hardly used, considering he was usually in his garage-lab. The red head smiled at his words, she wasn't against him taking a vacation and actually, she was very happy because he needed one.

A red wooden door swung open with a thunk, hitting the harmless white wall behind it and swinging back a bit with little force. "We're really proud of you son!" A large mustachioed man bellowed as he gave a male of a drastically smaller frame a bone crunching hug, clearly not the first of the evening by the boys face.

"Thanks Pops" He said, once released with a beaming grin. He had just won first place in a local race at Thunderhead, of course it was just a small one after all, it wasn't the Gran Prix or anything and he knew it wouldn't be the same if he ever won that sought after prize, everything would change for his family and him. Although it was a small race, winning is important because that's the only way he could keep doing what he loved, racing.

"That was awesome Speed, you were like," a smaller boy made imitation engine noises as his arms went up to drive his imaginary car "vrooooom!!" the boy ran off, jumping around.

"Good job Speed"

"Thanks Sparky"

The older brunette gave the Mach 5 racer a good pat on the back before walking off into the house.

"Spritle" An older woman, his mother, sighed and gave Speed a hug "Congratulations, honey" she kissed his cheek and went after the young boy, with Pops in tow. Trixie had left right after the race because she had to get home but he knew she'd be there in the morning, she usually was. Speed's train of thought was derailed as he felt a tugging on his jeans, light brown eyes trailed down to the floor, "Hey Chim-chim" Speed extended his arm to the smiling chimp and he took hold of his hand. The racer pulled Chim-chim up, pushed the door closed and carried him to Spritles room. A chimp in a home, more of a jungle animal then domestic...well, Chim-Chim was a member of the family.

"Good night Speed" His brother Spritle replied as he nestled into sleep next to the primate. Speed walked down to his room with a long yawn, it had been a long day and he felt a bit strained at today's sudden thought of his older brother.

Rex Racer, had died when Speed was just Spritles age at the Casa Cristo 5000 race and he still wasn't completely over it, how could he be?

"James?" His mother's voice pulled him from his thoughts, funny; he'd been doing a lot of lengthy thinking lately. He looked up to her, she was already dressed for bed and when he looked up, that's when he noticed that he had stopped walking in the hall.

"Yeah mom?" he asked with a small smile. Forced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"_ liar_

"You sure?"

"Yes"_ liar_

"Is this about...about Rex?"

"No mom," _pants on fire!_

"You wouldn't lie to your mother, would you?"

"Never again. Good Night, Mom" he said as he walked across the carpet to give her a hug before going to his room.

The teen kicked off his shoes, pulled off his pants and opted against pulling off his black shirt. The springs of the mattress yelped at the sudden added weight when Speed flopped back onto it. With a hand behind his head and one on his chest he smiled up to the plain ceiling and thought about the upcoming race tomorrow.

Hawaii


End file.
